Alls Fair in Love and Hate
by wolvesgale3
Summary: How twisted Love can be and how nice Hate can be
1. Chapter 1

All's Fair in Love and Hate

Chapter 1: New in town

The liquor started to burn less after about the tenth shot, I could tell because it became a lot easier to resist the urge to make that stupid face people usually make when drinking. The bartender being overly concerned with my drinking and my very presence in his bar, I simply sighed paid for my drinks and left, far less drunk then I would've liked. I started back towards the inn I staying at for the night, but this town being new I got a little lost and wandered new an alleyway, there I saw two men, probably in their mid-twenties, both them were standing in the way of what looked like a little girl. "Well not my problem" I mumbled, I started to walk away but behind me I heard the little girl yell out "DADDY PLEASE HELP!" I turn to see both men staring at me. "So this kid's yours?" both men came towards me and its obvious to all the people watching that they didn't have any good intentions, "look there's been a misunderstanding"

"And what would that be?, you trying to say this kid ain't yours?" There was no way that I could come out of this in a reasonable light so I had to make something up. "No the misunderstanding is that you misunderstood the fact that you shouldn't mess with kids." I took a step closer to establish that I wasn't backing down from this. "Well, well, looks like we got a badass over, just so you know we aren't intimidated by some old fuck who thinks they can tell us what to do, feel me?" he too took a step closer to say he was serious. Out of nowhere the little girl come running up, she couldn't have been older than twelve; she had snow white hair and had no muscular definition, so one had to wonder how she survived here. "My daddy is the strongest man on the planet he can beat any bad guy in the world!"

"Well, can your daddy do THIS?" Then both men brought out their volt weapons, one a baseball bat the other a machete,"well what do you think about us now?!"

"I'm not that impressed really"

"What'd you say old man?"

"I said I'm not that impressed, I mean honestly, a baseball bat and a machete you must have pretty simplistic personalities."

"Say one more word about me and I'll bash your face in with my "simplistic personality", got it?!"

"…..dumbass."

"That's it!" Both men came lounging at me, but their moves were too easy to read, I took a quick step forward and equipped my volt weapon. The one with the bat swung for my head, at the last second I crouched and put my blade in the on the inside of his elbow joint and quickly severed it, the other aimed for my neck, so I simply spun towards the outside of his attack and severed the joint behind the knee.

The bat wielder started causing me out so quickly I didn't even know what he was saying so I hit him in the temple with the hilt of my katana knocking him out. (Kick starter end)

Chapter 2

COMING SOON (maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Strange relationship

"Kid's these days, once they learn how to use a volt weapon they think they can rule the world." I decided to "sheathe" my sword. I turned around to see the people staring at me; I looked at them and decided that I had better apologize to them for doing that. Right as I was about to start the crowd started applauding me, I was a little dumb founded and just stared at them in awe. The mayor of the town approached and said "thank you for teaching those little punks a lesson, we are in your debt, if there is anything I can do just let me know."

"Well, can I get some provisions for my trip?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, one more thing, can you get someone to find this kid's parents?"

"She doesn't live in this town; she just wandered in this morning."

"I see." I turned to ask why she was by herself, but of course, she was gone already.

I decided to go back to the inn and just sleep this off, of course later on I found out it wasn't that easy. When I arrived at the inn the kid was sitting on the steps leading up to the inn entrance. I could she was excited to see me for some reason by the way she ran up to me. "took you long enough to get here."

"Well I had to clean up YOUR mess, so you can't really say anything." She looked a little embarrassed, but she quickly got over it. "Can we head to your room, I mean; you do have a room here don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but why do we need to head there?"

"I'll explain once were inside." She was strangely mature for someone of her age, but what puzzled me more is the she was acting to a complete stranger. Once we were in my room she took off her cloak and I saw that she had on short cargo type pants and a grayish blue shirt on, she plopped down on the bed like she owned it, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to hire you for an assassination." I was shocked by this little girl's request. "You do know what you just asked me to do?"

"Of course, I just asked you to kill a person." This little twelve year old just asked me to kill someone, and she said t like it wasn't a big deal. "And who, pray tell, would I killing?"

"My brother is the target." This child just never ceased to shock me. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm going to pay with three gold bars if the assignment is completed." I stood up so fast that the chair practically flew across the room, "that's impossible, this world is completely void of gold, and the only ones with gold were those scientists, so the next time you wa…" there was a giant thud from the bag she had thrown onto the table. I could see a corner of one of the gold bars she was talking about. I just stood there, staring at this gold wondering how in the hell this little girl had gotten ahold of gold bricks. "So do you accept the job?", I had two options here, the first was to not kill her brother and just continue my pointless travels, or travel with this little girl to kill her brother. "If we're going to work together I'll need to know your name." She seemed so excited, like this was the only thing in the world she wanted. "My names Love, what's yours?"

"It's Jack Ashton."

"Well it's nice to meet you ." She stood up and extended her arm and I shook her hand but was scared to find out how soft her hands were. I thought to myself she's never wielded a weapon before and she wants to kill her brother. What a strange relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Interrogation time

I decided to accompany this kid, Love, on a journey to kill her brother, Hate, but she had never told me way, the payout was the only thing that kept me motivated enough to keep traveling with this strange child. But the knowledge that she wanted to end her brother's life kept nagging at me, plus it was close to night and we weren't close enough to a town to stay at a inn. "We should probably set up camp before it gets to dark."

"Why? I'm good for another couple miles."

"Well these old bones can't keep up with you youngsters." I tried to make myself sound funny to ease the tension of what will come. "Fine", she obviously wanted to keep going. After the camp was set up and the fire was in place, it was now or never. "Look I need to know why you want to kill your brother, Hate, and why you were so terrified of those kid's volt weapons back in that town?" She looked at the dirt for a good two minutes and finally said "I'll answer your questions if you'll answer mine."

"Deal", I answered so quick I wasn't even aware I wanted to know that badly. "You can start Love."

"Well I want to know why there are so many people on this planet; I was told it was deserted." I couldn't believe what she had said, but I went along with it. "Well on the planet I came from, Earth, the economy started to fail, and as we sank lower and lower into debt to other countries more and more people resorted to stealing and robbing to make ends meet, because of this prisons were literally overflowing, I mean, some inmates were sleeping in the courtyard. N.A.S.A wanted to send one more probe into space, and because of that they found this planet which could sustain life. But it was barren wasteland with barely any vegetation. The government decided to send all the prisoners to that planet, with a team of scientists to analyze the planet and find anything useful, of course they did, they discovered the planet had a natural resource that uranium but you could do whatever you wanted with it and not have to worry about irradiation or anything that was associated with uranium. But to answer your question, the reason there are so many people is because that the government sent miners and other professionals to this planet to create a society." She seemed to have a hard time believing it but that wasn't the real issue, "what's an economy?" I was dumbfounded, but I couldn't do anything but define all the words she didn't understand and re-explain the whole story. "So that's why all the people are here?, okay I got it. But I also want to know the reason why you're here."

"Well I was born and rais,

"That's a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're lying, I can tell"

"How do you know that?"

""because you look too old to be born here and you know the history of this planet, so you have to be criminal right?" She didn't know the meaning of economy but when it comes to piecing things together she's a genius. "Okay your right I am a criminal but my crime was for a person who was very important to me."

"Who was it for?"

"My deceased wife and child."

"What happened to them?, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well it's very brutal and I wouldn't want to tell a kid like you."

"It's fine, besides I want to know." I looked up at her and saw that she wasn't going to throw away her resolve.

"Okay, but you can't regret one second of it." She shook her head in heated enthusiasm. "Well I'm about 53 so I was about 22 when I lived on Earth, I had just gotten married to my wife, Caroline and she was pregnant with our child, Dante. We had decided to go out to eat for dinner that night, but a gang called the Skull Crusaders came out of the alley we were walking past, I gave them my wallet without any fight hoping they would leave but they weren't after just my money they wanted my wife as well. When the first tried to grab my wife's arm I grabbed him by the forearm and placed my other hand slightly above his elbow, before he could react I pushed in opposite directions breaking his arm at the elbow as he fell from the pain I knocked him out with a swift punch to the throat. Then they all came to attack, I was doctor then so I knew what points to attack on the body, but still only managed to knock out 5 out of the 10 that attacked. They decided to let me watch as pay back for the men I beat. I stopped there in the story, thinking she shouldn't know what happened after that, but Love got a little more than angry. "WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THEY BEAT YOU!?"

"That part of the story isn't something a kid should know it's too much."

"I still want to know."

"Well to bad, but it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you didn't know there were people out here first of all."

She looked all most ashamed to admit why but she eventually told me. "I'm an alien that lived inside the planet, well, until those scientists you told me about dug Hate, and me up." Now I had to think about this for a second to make sure I caught everything. Love continued right along, "Hate and I taught the scientists how to use the new mineral, but only for things that would improve people's lives not hurt them. But Hate discovered that the scientists were using the mineral to create powerful weapons and started destroying the base. Hate also caused all the people to gain volt weapons, he accidently set off a bio weapon which released a vapor into the air mixing in the inhabitants and giving them volt weapons." I was in a complete mental relapse, trying to fit all this information into the story made TOO much sense. "But why were you so afraid of those punk's volt weapons?"

"Whenever I see a volt weapon I get taken back to the time at the base and seeing hate tear all those men to pieces." She started to shutter but there wasn't anything I could do to comfort her. "Is there anything else you want to know?" I simply stared at this little girl thinking to myself, she tries so hard to act smart, capable, and strong but I overlooked that she was still a 12 year old girl; I finally came to the conclusion that she was a sheep in wolf skin. "You know what; I think it's time for us to go to sleep."

"Okay, yeah that sounds good." We both got up and turned to see Love standing there looking around, and she finally said, "Where's my tent?"

"Oh, right I only have one tent, but don't worry its big enough for two people." Her response was, "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I'm not going to sleep in the same tent with some old man I just met"

"Look what's the big deal there's plenty of room." She examined me and then looked inside the tent where one big bed roll and two sleeping bags lay and said, "You must be a pedophile."

"What did you just call me, you ungrateful little girl?"

"I said you're a pedophile, why else would you only bring one tent?"

"Because I didn't expect to be hired be a little girl to kill her brother, you know what fine take the tent and I'll sleep outside, but I get the bed roll." Love shook her head and I got the sleeping bag and roll and went straight to sleep. But right before I closed my eyes I couldn't help but hear snickering from inside the tent. "A wolf indeed."


End file.
